The spider of royal woods
by BrRosabal22
Summary: After the death of Peter Parker at the hands of the Green Goblin, Bryan Stone his trusted teammate dons on the deadly black suit and swore vengeance. Tracking down the Goblin to Michigan Detroit, Bryan fights his way through the city's corruption's to find the Goblin. During his mission he bonds with a family of 1 boy and 10 girls, can Bryan learn to accept the Louds as his family
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Spider-Man or The Loud House.**

 **Chapter 1 Prologue**

"Have you ever felt weak and helpless, the feeling of not being able to protect the ones you love, well that's me. My name is Bryan Stone and I am a 17 year old orphaned teen, that's right am an orphan.

"I have been alone all my childhood, never knowing who my parents were and I don't have any friends at the New York orphanage and no one wants to adopt a teenager. My life became more tragic and depressing when at the age 13, I was diagnosed with Cancer. The doctors gave me one year to live, after that I ended up dropping out of middle school during 7th grade and ran away from the orphanage because I saw no point in my future seeing that I was going to die in year".

My life had fallen apart, I had nothing left to live for. I decided to end it all, one night I was going to jump in the middle of a moving bus and I would have succeeded, if it wasn't for some guy tackling me out of the way. When I looked up to see who saved me, a 22 year old man, he had brown hair, his eyes were hazel color. He introduced himself as Peter Parker.

He smiled at me, jokingly telling me that I need to look both ways before crossing the street. I just glared at him and angrily told him that I didn't need any saving. He was taken back by my response, apparently he wasn't expecting such an attitude from someone he just saved. He quickly figured out that I was suicidal and he wouldn't let me go anywhere until I gave him an explanation. I then explained everything to him that led to my suicide attempt, even my cancer, but I didn't tell him how long I had till i died. He then took me to his cozy apartment in Queens there I met his wife Mary Jane Watson.

Peter told his wife everything I told him, she then walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. I've never been hugged before, being alone with no friends or families I had never felt the warm embrace of a hug. They asked me if I wanted to stay with them for a while, I thought about it and I decided that Peter and his wife seemed like nice people, so I decided to have my last moments to be with the only people who showed that they cared for my well being.

Months went by and the more I spent time with Peter and Mary Jane the more I became attached to them. Peter acted like a big brother to me, Mary Jane acted more like a mother to me, but I didn't mind. Peter then took me to meet his aunt may, she was a very nice woman, she even baked us cinnamon rolls. I finally felt happiness for once in my life, so happy that I forgot I even had cancer.

But one day cruel fate decided rear in it's ugly face. One night I started to feel very weak and faint, and then I started coughing so hard that blood was dripping from my mouth. It turned out that my cancer decided to kill me much earlier, Peter and Mary found collapsed on the floor. I could hear Mary screaming for Peter to help me and to do something, that's all I heard as my world fell into darkness.

To my surprise I woke up the next morning, not only that but I felt different. I felt healthy, my sight was incredible and when I looked in the mirror, I was ripped, I had the body of Bruce Lee. I then started to do push-ups with only one arm effortlessly. Peter and Mary then came into the room with relieved looks on their faces. I then asked what happened to me last night. Peter told me a very important and serious secret that I must never tell anyone, and what he told was a huge shock. He was Spider-man.

I didn't believe him at first,but then he quickly proved it by crawling on the wall and shooting webs at my foot. I was left speechless, Peter was New York's hero. He said to me, the reason why he was telling me this was because he gave me his DNA to cure me of my cancer and it worked. He explained that since I had his DNA I now had his powers, enhanced Strength, enhanced reflexes and agility, enhanced balance and healing. Peter then asked me I wanted to protect New York just like him. I agreed to help him because he saved my life and I felt indebted to him.

Three years have pass since the day I was freed from the wrenched disease, the first thing I did after becoming healthy, I went back to school. During the day I was just a regular high school student, but by night I was spider-man. Me and Peter each took turns wearing the costume and fighting crime, nothing serious happened, just taking down petty criminals, muggers and bank robbers. I'll admit it felt good being a crime fighting hero, I got praised by people, mostly kids, but the downside to this was J Jonah Jameson who kept calling me and Peter 'menaces'. Thankfully he thought that spider-man was just one person. The other downside were the cops, while most of them believed that spider-man was a hero, the larger portion believed him to be a criminal.

My life was great until one summer night on my 16th birthday, tragedy struck, a day that I will never forget. Norman Osborn aka the green goblin had escaped S.H.I.E.L.D custody along with he rest of spider-man's enemies, such as Kraven, Electro, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Sandman, Vulture, and Scorpion. There was a huge battle in Queens between the villains and the Avengers. Peter sternly told me to get Mary Jane and Aunt May to safety and told me not to get involved in this fight. After I got May and Mary to safety I ignored Peter's request and joined the fight wearing a simple grey hoodie and a black face mask that covered the lower part of my face.

While the Avengers took care of the other villains I helped Peter against Goblin much to his dismay. The Goblin was no pushover, he easily knock me around and he was vicious during the fight. I could barely move after the beating he gave me, then blades from his glider came out and he charged right at me. I was to weak to move and my web shooters were destroyed, as I prepared for my death, I was pushed of the way, I looked to see who pushed me and what I saw made my world crumbled.

It was Peter, he was impaled by the blades on the glider. I watched in horror as the Goblin took the blades out and Peter's body falling to the ground, before Goblin could set his sights on me the Avengers who had already defeated the sinister 7, were closing in on him. He must have released that he couldn't take on the Avengers by himself so he flew of in his glider. I immediately went to Peter, Mary Jane and Aunt May came rushing to us when they saw Peter on the ground. Peter was dying and he saying his last goodbye to us, he turned to me and said that he does not regret saving me three years ago and saving me just now and that he was glad that he brought me into his family, then he closed his eyes and he didn't wake up. Mary Jane, aunt May and I were all crying uncontrollably, I was feeling the worst because Peter died saving me, if I had listened to him about not getting involved he might still be alive today. The guilty one was me, I got Peter killed, there was no denying it.

Two weeks after Peter's funeral, I put on his costume and began looking for the Green Goblin. I searched the labs at Oscorp looking for Intel that might help me find him. While searching I found some black goo that was moving in a jar, it looked like it wanted to get out, then I felt the strangest thing ever, I could have sworn the black goo was talking to me. I heard a voice telling me to let it out, I don't know why but I did and the second I did the thing leaped at me and felt it covering the entire costume. When it over I looked at myself in a mirror and I was amazed at what I saw, gone was red and blue outfit that I had on was now black as the night sky and on my chest was a giant white spider as the symbol. I felt amazing, stronger and faster then I ever felt before, I could jump higher, stick to walls with just my feet and I could shoot webs without the use of web shooters.

It wasn't long till S.H.I.E.L.D found out of my new found powers. Director Nick Fury told me that the black substance that latched itself on me was a symbiote. He explained to me that the symbiote was an alien that needed a host to survive, and while it made the host more powerful it also changes his or her personalty, making them more aggressive and violent. I asked him if it was possible to control the symbiote without losing control. He explained that symbiotes react to the host emotions depending on what they are, he said as long as I desired to remain a hero then the symbiote will desire it as well.

Fury told me that he was willing to have me train and monitored on the helicarrier to become stronger for when I face Goblin and other villains. I agreed to train with S.H.I.E.L.D for a year. Fury then introduced me to a group of 4 heroes in their mid-twenties, Nova,White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. They used to be Peter's teammates back in the day. They were wary of me when they found I had the symbiote on me, but Fury explained that I wasn't a threat. It turns out that they had problems with symbiotes in the past and the one I had on was one of them.

An entire year went by and I just turned 17, I have been training vigorously with the team to be able to take on the world's strongest villains. One day Fury came to me with some news, he said that they may have a possible lead on Osborn. He said that he may be in Michigan Detroit. I immediately volunteered to go to Michigan, Fury explained to me that the crime rate in Detroit had gone up to 88% percent. Fury explained that if I will be going to Michigan I will be living in a suburban area called Royal woods which is a 23 minute drive from Detroit, little did I know, I would meet an interesting group of people.

 **Author note: And that's the prologue for my first crossover story. Tell me in the reviews what you think about, a little criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Spider-Man or The Loud House.**

 **Note: the loud kids in this story have been aged up by one year.**

 **Warning Character death and attempted rape in this chapter .**

It was a beautiful day in royal woods Michigan so your probable asking yourself why there aren't any kids playing outside? Most newcomers would be wondering why anybody would want to stay indoors on such a nice sunny day, but Bryan Stone who was looking outside his window on a moving bus already knew the answer. He already knew about the crime rate in Detroit, and while it was more dangerous in the city, that didn't stop criminals from coming to the small town of royal woods to commit heinous crimes. While riding on the bus Bryan was thinking about possible locations in Detroit were Osborn could be hiding, he could feel the symbiote getting anxious fight Osborn as soon as he could find him and make him pay. Soon his bus reached his destination, his new house.

He got off and stared at his new home, it was a fancy looking 2 floor house with a front yard and a backyard with a fence separating it from the front. His house keys were given to him Fury, who informed him of that is house in royal woods was finished. As he walked inside, the only words he could muster were "wow". The living room was well furnished, with two white couches one long one and a small short one , in the middle of the room was some big black square table, under the table was a nice smooth blue carpet and on the wall was a flat screen TV, and the rest of the house was simply amazing. Just then Bryan's phone rang. He quickly answered.

"hello" said Bryan putting the phone to his ear. "Stone it's Fury, just calling to see if you made it to your destination" said Fury over the phone.

"Yeah I just made and the house is great, I can see why it took you four months to construct it. said Bryan. Fury just chuckled through the phone "oh it wasn't me, it was Tony Stark's , he's the one who came up with everything". explained Fury.

"Really" said Bryan in a deadpan voice, "well that explains everything"

Fury then continued "Anyway since your still seventeen your not old enough to live on your own, so I have assigned Ava to live with you as your guardian,she'll arrive soon, second you still haven't graduated high-school so you need to attend classes while your in Michigan".

"Yeah I know about that, it's my junior year." responded Bryan. "Well then I wish you luck on your mission, and one more thing...keep your emotions in check, if you lose your temper then the symbiote can go on a rampage". Fury warned and with that he hung up.

Bryan later then unpacked all of his luggage that he had brought with him and the rest was upstairs in his bedroom, they were delivered by S.H.I.E.L.D. After Bryan had finished unpacking, he later found an envelope full of money on the kitchen counter from Tony Stark. It contained over $500. "Wow Tony way to go overboard" said Bryan to himself. 'well since I got this money I might as well go out and get a bite'. thought Bryan as he headed out. He checked the garage to see if Tony by chance got him a car and he was right, there in his garage was a 2017 black mustang, 'Tony Stark I love you' said Bryan inwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile at a certain house with 11 kids, one would describe the entire family with one word... Loud, but it hasn't been since such a long time. Lincoln Loud the only boy of the loud siblings had called in a family meeting, all were present, including the parents. Except for the third oldest sibling, Luna Loud, she had not spoken to anyone or gone to school in over a week. She stayed in her room all week since she got back from the hospital and hadn't even spoken to Luan her sister/roommate or even touched her guitar. Luna had been remembering that horrible incident that took place at 'Jean Juan french Mex buffet' last month, it was a day that completely traumatized her and put her in the state she's in.

 **Flashback**

 _Luna's girlfriend Sam at texted her to meet her at the buffet. Ever since Luna came out as a bisexual and had been receiving love letters from another rocker girl, Sam who was also bisexual, they hooked up and have been dating for a least a month and a half. But recently the only thing they had in common was their love of rock music and Mick Swagger, they tried to keep their relationship going but they've been drifting apart. So they agreed to meet up to clear things out._

 _Luna had walked into the restaurant and there was Sam sitting in the far corner. Luna walked up to her and sat down. "hey dude am here, what do you want to talk about"? asked Luna._

 _Sam just sighed "Luna listen we've been dating for a month and a half now they've been the best moments of my life". said Sam smiling a little, causing Luna to smile too. Sam then continued "But listen lulu I just feel that are relationship isn't the most romantic one, I just feel like were more like friends than a couple." said Sam looking down. Luna on the other hand was feeling relived because she too felt the same thing as Sam._

 _"Sam look at me", asked Luna. Sam looked up and saw Luna smiling, "I'm not mad at you for feeling that way". "Your not?", asked Sam, "of course not dude, in fact I was feeling the same way as you." Luna explained._

 _"Wow Luna you have no idea I glad I am to hear that." said Sam all relieved. "So your not upset about breaking up?" she asked. Luna just smiled "nah love am alright, we can still hang out as friends." said Luna. Sam just smiled at hearing that._

 _As soon has they were ready order, they were approached by a tall somewhat muscular teen with a blonde buzz cut, Luna recognized him as Sam's ex boyfriend Kyle. Sam told her that her ex was always possessive of her and threatened any other guy she talked to, including her band-mates and he was a hard core homophobic , Sam grew tired of Kyle's attitude and dump his sorry ass. Kyle didn't take it so well and he threatened Sam, but Sam was tough girl she wasn't afraid of some punk like Kyle._

 _"So here you are on another date with your lesbo friend" Kyle said with venom in his voice, Sam just got irritated at the insult he gave Luna, and she wasn't the only one. "First of all Kyle were not lesbians were bisexual, second this isn't a date and third I can date who ever I want, you don't control me, you never did." Kyle just got angry._

 _"I was never trying to control you, I just trying to be a good boyfriend and keep you safe." argued Kyle. "Keep me safe!? you were threatening every boy who talked or even looked at me, and you pretty much stalked me where every I went when I couldn't answer any of your calls, you even threatened to pummel my 14 year old cousin when he hugged me." Sam argued back trying to keep her temper in check. "Sam babe just give me another chance I'll promise I'll change ." pleaded Kyle. Luna decided to intervene, "look asshole she said she's not interested in getting back together with you, so get lost"._

 _Kyle then set his sights on Luna, "Stay out of this bitch, this is between me and Sam" shouted Kyle causing a couple of people in the restaurant to stare at them. A nearby waiter stopped to see what the commotion was about, "whats going on" said the waiter. Luna spoke up, "whats going on is that this guy won't leave us alone." responded Luna. The waiter then looked at Kyle, "young man if you don't quit making a scene am gonna have to ask you to leave now" said the waiter. Kyle had a dark look on his face, releasing that Sam was not going to give him another chance, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handgun and pointed it directly at the girls._

 _The waiter and everybody in the buffet immediately went into panic. "HE'S GOT GUN", "SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE" were the shouts of the scared customers who were running out of the restaurant. Sam and Luna now were now really terrified of Kyle now that he had a gun pointed at them. Sam managed to find her voice, "K-K-Kyle p-p-p-put the gun down please", but Kyle was not budging, "I begged you to give me second chance, you should have given it to me Sam, but it's too late now. said Kyle with almost no emotion. He then shot Sam directly in the neck, and she went down._

 _"SAM!" shouted Luna as she bent down tending to her friend. Sam was gagging and her neck was pouring out blood, despite Luna's attempts to stop the bleeding a was futile,her jugular vein was severed. Luna was crying hard because she knew she couldn't save Sam. Luna in tears looked up to see Kyle looking at her. "You did this, you killed her, I may have shot her but you put the gun in my hand, you are just as guilty as I am", said Kyle in a monotone voice, poor Luna couldn't say any thing, I mean how could she, she just witnessed someone close to her get shot._

 _Kyle then continued "I'd kill you too, but I want you to live with this, knowing that you got Sam killed", he then put the gun to his head and fired and with a loud bang Kyle's blood sprayed all over Luna's face. Luna was completely traumatized, Sam was dead, Kyle shot her and himself right in front of her she couldn't help but start weeping loudly and uncontrollably._

 **End of flashback**

Ever since that day Luna had not been the same, she took Kyle's words into consideration. She started to actually believe that she was to blame for Kyle shooting Sam. The family tried to comfort her put she wouldn't even speak to any of them, not that she didn't want to is that she couldn't. She could not even muster up one word. Two days after the incident Luna had tried to overdose on pills, but Lori managed to stop her, after that she was taken to the hospital and was put on suicide watch for a month. The day she was to come back the family spent hours baby proofing the house dulling any sharp objects and putting dangerous liquids in Lisa's bunker.

The day she came back she had not come out of her room all week, Luan had spent her time watching her sister in case she didn't try another suicide attempt. The rest of the older sisters took turns staying home from school to watch her and try to cheer her up, but Luna was not showing signs of her old self, So Lincoln arranged a meeting in the living room to try his luck. Luan had managed to get Luna to come downstairs to the living room, it was easy since Luna made no struggle to stay in the room. Once she got Luna downstairs the family started the meeting.

Rita the mother was the first to speak. "Luna sweetie we brought you dow here because we want to help you, but let us help you we hate seeing like this" said Rita trying to get her daughter to talk, but it was futile. Lori the spoke up,"mom I think it's best if Lincoln had the floor, this was his idea." said Lori. Lincoln then got up to sit next to Luna ,"thanks Lori" he the cleared his throat, "Luna what happened to Sam was a very sad and tragic day, she was a very cool person and I know that she meant a lot to you." Lincoln then started to tear up a bit, "but Luna please stop blaming yourself, none of that was your fault, Kyle was the one who killed Sam not you, don't let him get inside your head and please please stop hurting yourself, I couldn't think of a life without you Luna neither of us can," Luna looked at Lincoln and the rest of the family who were tearing up as well. Lincoln now with tears rolling down his cheeks continued "I want to see you smile again Luna, I want hear you playing the guitar again, I-I-I want my sister back, the sister who first got to hold me when I was born, I want Luna Loud back, we want you back, all of us do." said Lincoln now fully crying.

Luna just looked at her twelve-year old brother and the just of her family, Luna got up and walked towards her little bro, bent down and hugged him. "Lincoln... I am so lucky to have such a wonderful loving little bro like you, am sorry that I put you and the rest of the family through this." said Luna crying. The rest of the sisters and the parents all got up and and joined in a group hug. "We love you sweet heart and we'll help you get through this we promise" said Lynn Sr.

After the the hug. Lincoln and Luan decided to take Luna to Gus' Game and Grub. Rita then gave them some extra money for the pizza and headed out. The three siblings than headed out. They spent 2 hours playing games, winning tickets and prices and eating pizza and having fun Lincoln had won Luna a stuffed teddy that was dressed like Mick swagger and she loved it. Luna was now improving and smiling more, which Lincoln and Luan noticed and couldn't help smile seeing her reverting back to her old self. when they were done, they decided to go home.

"Hey guys" said Luna getting Luan's and Lincoln's attention. "thanks for looking at for me, and for tonight, it was fun" said Luna smiling. "aw you don't have to thank us sis" said Luan, "yeah were family and we will always look out for each other" replied Lincoln, as they were walking they didn't noticed group of 5 guys following them.

As Luna, Luan Lincoln passed an allyway on there way home, 2 guys appeared in front of them, "hey ladies, what are two good looking girls doing out here at night" said one the guys with a lewd look on his face. This caused the three siblings to back away, "Listen were not interested in anything you have to offer" said Luna backing away with her younger siblings behind her. Lincoln then noticed three more guys behind them, "guys they're 3 guys behind us." Luan and Luna looked back and saw that there were indeed 3 guys behind and Luan noticed that they looked to be around their late to earlier forties. The siblings out fear ran straight into the ally, which proved to be a big mistake as it was a dead end.

2 of each thugs then grabbed Luna and Luan while one grabbed Lincoln. "Come on we just want to have some fun you two lovely ladies" "yeah we promise it feel so good" laughed the thugs as they ripped the girl's shirts off revealing their bras. Lincoln seeing the situation his sisters were in, he bit the guy who was holding him captive in the thumb. The thug screamed in pain and dropped Lincoln, he later charged at his sisters attackers attempting to save them. Only to be grabbed by the same guy he bit, the punk then pistol whipped him the head.

"LINCOLN" screamed both Luna and Luan, "Little shit you're gonna regret that" said the punk who turned to look at his friends, "hey boss can I shoot this little shit in the head?" asked the punk, "go ahead we're only interested in his sexy sisters", replied the boss as him and his underlings pinned the girls to the floor pulling their pants off. The two sisters looked horrified as the Lincoln's assailant prepared to shoot Lincoln.

Just then the punk with the gun pulled into the air and to the darkness above, the other guys were now confused and scared at what happened, "JASON" screamed one of the guys, then one who was holding Luan down was pulled up as well, "AAAAAAHHH" screamed the man as he to was pulled into the darkness. The three remaining thugs got into fighting stance, one pulled out a baton, the another had a knife and and the third picked up the Jason's gun.

Just then a figured dropped down in front of them, the girls who got up to tend to their brother who was still conscious but bleeding from his head, The three siblings looked at their would be saver. Who was wearing a black skin tight suit with big white eyes and a giant white spider on his chest. The figured then cracked his knuckles and said, "I will show you three the meaning of pain."

 **And that's chapter 2, Please don't hate me for killing off Sam, I don't hate Sam, but am planning on shipping Luna and Bryan together and I wanted them to share the pain of losing someone the care deeply for together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **1 hour earlier before the fight**

Bryan had stopped by a nearby Denny's to get something to eat, he wanted to eat some breakfast for dinner. after entering he ordered his food which was 4 large stack of pancakes,a side a bacon, sausages and over easy eggs and some orange juice. He shocked the waitress when he finished his food under 6 minutes, "Wow you sure were hungry" said the waitress.

Bryan then looked at her, "nah I just have a really big appetite" said Bryan jokingly, the waitress just smiled. Bryan then ordered something else. "I would like the tomato soup please". The waitress's eyes widen "you just ate 4 large pancakes", Bryan just shrugged, "what can I say I love to eat." The waitress then left to go get his soup. 5 minutes later she came back with his soup.

"Thank you" said Bryan, before he could start drinking his soup, the waitress spoke, "Did you just move here?" she asked. Bryan then looked at her and answered , "uh yeah I did, I just moved here from New York with my older sister Ava", he said, Bryan then introduced himself, "am Bryan Stone by the way," "Carol Pingrey" said the now named Carol. "Nice to meet you Carol", "likewise".

"So what school will you be attending Bryan?" asked Carol. " I will be attending Royal Woods High," answered Bryan. "Really?" said Carol, "then I will be seeing you more then, when do you start?" "I start tomorrow", said Bryan. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow then, any way I should get back to work" said Carol. "Nice talking to you Carol" said Bryan as Carol left. After finishing his tomato soup and paying for his food, Bryan then walked out of the Denny's and towards his car. He then remembered that he needed to some shopping for school supplies and some groceries, so he drove around looking for a store to find and to his luck he found a Wal-Mart. After purchasing his school supplies and groceries with the money Stark sent him, he headed home.

While driving he noticed 5 men chase 3 people in an allyway, he had a sick feeling about what they were going to do so he immediately parked his car by the sidewalk. Bryan then crawled up on of the nearest buildings close to the ally. He heard screaming and shouting from two girls, he looked down into the ally and saw the big thug pistol whip the little kid in the head. Bryan felt his blood boiling after seeing that, and he wasn't the only one, he could feel the symbiote anger rise as well he then heard the thug asking his friend that if he could shoot the kid.

That was enough to get Bryan to take action, his clothes on his body began to fade as he was enveloped in the black suit. Once the process was complete, Bryan shot a stream of webbed at the armed thug and pulled him up with little effort, he instantly knocked out the thug with one punch to his head, Bryan then webbed him up into a cocoon except for his head and webbed him to the wall. He then pulled another one of the thugs up and repeated the progress.

He looked down and saw the remaining three thugs scared stiff and that there attention were away from the 3 victims, 'Good'. Bryan then decided to drop down and confront them. He saw that the last three men were holding weapons, a baton, Bowie knife and a gun. Bryan cracked his knuckles, "I will show you three the meaning of pain." he said.

The three thugs just looked at the figure and at themselves, normally they would of laughed at any guy in spandex trying to be a hero, but this guy must have been the one responsible for the other two of their guys being pulled up into the air. The one with the gun pointed his gun at Bryan, "Don't come any closer you fucking freak or I'll shoot you were you stand" warned the thug, Bryan just walked closer not bothered by the threat, the thug then fired all of his rounds at him and to his horror the spandex figure just dodged the bullets. The 3 loud siblings were shocked as well, they were wondering if this guy was even human.

Bryan then shot his web and yanked the thug towards him and unleashed a fury of punches on the miserable bastard, after he was finished with him he webbed him to the floor. The thug with the baton charged at him, Bryan easily grabbed the man's arm and broke it, the thug's screams of pain was silenced with a kick to his head. Bryan then turned his attention to the last thug who was holding his Bowie Knife in a pathetic stance, he charged at Bryan attempting to stab him, only to be knocked out with one quick kick to the jaw. Bryan then webbed the reaming thugs to the ground and turned his attention to the 3 siblings.

"Are you three alright?" he asked in a deep voice. Luna shielded her younger siblings from a potential threat. Bryan noticed the fear in there eyes, "don't worry am not going to hurt you you're safe now." He looked over to Lincoln and the girls, "listen call the police and an ambulance for your brother that wound on his head could get infected" said Bryan. Luna then spoke up "what happened to the other two guys?" she asked,

"Do you have a flashlight?" Bryan asked, Luan then spoke "I have one on my phone" said Luan as she turned the little flashlight on and handed over to her rescuer. Bryan then shined it to the walls of the alleyway and the three loud siblings eyes widen, there were the two men webbed to the walls of the building. Bryan handed the phone back to Luan, before he could swing out of sight, Lincoln called out to him "wait", Bryan looked at him wondering what the kid wanted. "Are you Spider-man?" asked Lincoln.

Bryan then responded "what do you think kid?" he asked and with that he swung away and out of sight. 20 minutes later the police showed up and they were baffled at the sight of the thugs webbed on the walls and the floor. Lincoln had the wound on his head patched up by paramedics, the girls were given two police T-shirts since the ones they were wearing were ripped and torn from their attackers. They were then given a ride home by one of the officers, while on their way home Luna and Luan asked Lincoln if he knew their rescuer.

Lincoln began explaining "Spider-man was a super hero in New York city, he would stop the bad guys and saved a lot of lives, but this isn't same guy" said Lincoln, "what do you mean?" asked Luan, Lincoln continued to explain "The Spider-man in New York wore a red and blue costume, not black." "Well maybe he decided for a change in uniform and city." said Luna.

"I don't think that's the case Luna" said Lincoln, "why not?" asked Luan. "Because Spider-Man died last year" said Lincoln shocking his two older sisters, he then continued, "New York held a massive memorial service for Spider-Man when he died, they even made a bronze statue of him to honor his memory and the great things he did for the city." finished Lincoln. The cruiser then stopped at there house, the officer wanted to speak with the parents, When Lynn Sr and Rita saw a large bandage on Lincoln's head, they went ballistic, they immediately started bombarding the officer with questions. When the officer explained what happened, the parents and the rest of the Loud siblings were shocked beyond words.

Lynn Sr was furious that some punks would dare try to rape his daughters and kill his only son. The officer then explained what their son told him, that some guy in black spandex saved them. The whole family were baffled, but grateful that this man saved there siblings/kids. That night when everyone went to bed, Lincoln slept in Luna and Luan's room, after what happened tonight he was too afraid to sleep by himself, he felt save and secure being in both his sisters arms.

* * *

 **With Bryan**

After saving those three siblings he drove away before the police showed up. When he made back to his house he saw that there was a white Honda parked in his driveway. 'that must be Ava' thought Bryan, he parked his car on the sidewalk, took out his groceries and his school supplies and entered his house. There was Ava on the couch watching TV, she then noticed him, "Bryan there you are, let me help you with those bags" said Ava smiling, after putting away the groceries, Bryan and Ava hugged and started to chat.

"Ava it's so good to see you again, how's everything back New York?" asked Bryan, Ava responded "the city is still grieving, but it's recovering, Richie, Danny, and Luke are protecting New York while am here with you" she said.

"How's Mary Jane doing?" Bryan asked, She's recovering right now, "she gave birth to Peter's son" said Ava. Bryan was surprised to hear that the baby survived, he couldn't help ask "How did manage to pull through without Peter?" "Harry helped her, he kinda had to be little harsh on her, he told her that she had to move on for her and baby's sake and how Peter wouldn't want her to keep living in the past." explained Ava. Bryan was inwardly thanking Harry for what he did.

"Any way Fury didn't just send me to act as your legal guardian, he also sent me to help in finding Osborn." said Ava. "Did he tell you about how high the crime rate is in this town?" asked Bryan. "Yes he did and he also said that even half of the police force are corrupt and are helping out some of the local mob bosses." Bryan felt disgusted towards cops who swore to protect and serve, but instead are doing the things they swore they wouldn't do. "I see that you are eager for some action Bryan, but it's late now and you got school in the morning" said Ava.

Bryan just chuckled "you're acting just like a real legal guardian" said Bryan, Ava just smirked "you expect anything less?." Bryan walked up to his room changed into his PJ's which was a simple white T-shirt and gray gym shorts. He looked outside his window and saw the large buildings of Detroit city. "I'll find you Osborn, no matter where you hide, I'm going to find you and I will make you pay for what you did to Peter.

* * *

 **The next Morning**

Bryan woke up at 5:30 am on a Friday, after taking a shower he put on a green T-shirt, black jeans and red shoes, the symbiote had morphed into a black hoodie to complete his look. After eating breakfast with Ava, he drove towards royal woods high.

 **Meanwhile with the Louds**

Lincoln had managed to get all of his sisters out the door and into Vanzilla, Luna and Luan had recovered from last night, more importantly Luna was getting better since Sam's death, it still affected her a little but not as much as it did last month, Luan was still shaken up from the last night, but she felt secure being around her siblings. Lincoln on the other hand was still thinking about the black suited Spider-Man that had saved not only his life but his two older sisters as well. When he told his other sisters about him and his amazing ablities, some of them thought it was too far fetched, especially Lisa who stated that it was impossible for a human being to dodge bullets, but Lincoln knows what he saw and he was more eager to find out more about him.

Just then vanzilla stopped at his elementary school, Luna kissed him on his cheek and Lori told him to be safe and to stay out of trouble.

* * *

Bryan had just pulled up into the parking lot of the royal woods high school, after parking his car he walked into the building to look for the main office. He didn't know where to find it so he asked a passing student, "excuse me do you know where I can find the main office?" Bryan asked, the student then pointed to where it was, "just walk down the hall and turn left," said the student "thank you" said Bryan, the student gave a thumbs up and walked away. Bryan made his way towards the office, there the principal introduced her self. "Hello there, you must Bryan Stone am I correct?" Bryan nodded, "I am miss Rubin and I have your schedule here you go" as she handed Bryan his schedule, "welcome to Royal Woods High I hope you like it here" said Ms Rubin smiling, Bryan smiled back, "thank you Ms Rubin" said Bryan as he exited the office.

He looked at his schedule first period he had biology class, then he had homeroom, second period he had algebra II, third he had history III, fourth he had Spanish II, Fifth he had gym class, sixth was lunchtime for him, seventh he had chemistry, eighth he had geography and Ninth was art III. After going through his schedule. He headed off to biology. 'well lets see what today has in store me.'

 **And that's chapter 3 stay tune because next chapter Bryan will meet the Louds and will start fighting crime in Detroit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bryan had just gotten through his first four classes they, went pretty well nobody bothered him and the teachers all seemed to be good people. He did pretty well in biology, he would say that he was a B student on the topic. Algebra II is a challenge for him, he wasn't exactly a genius on the topic, he would always score something low like a C- but it wasn't so bad, he became friends with one of the top students in class, Kevin Takeda a Japanese boy and a sophomore. History wasn't hard for Bryan in fact it's his favorite class because he enjoys learning about past events in american story, it was the one class he paid more attention to.

Spanish II would have been tough, if it wasn't for language lessons that Nick Fury made him take in S.H.I.E.L.D said that it would be useful to know more than one language other than English and Spanish was one of them. Also Bryan was the only boy in class who didn't turn into a love struck idiot whenever the Spanish teacher Ms Dimartino was giving a lesson, Bryan would just roll his eyes at the other guys. Now he finds himself in gym class with the symbiote disguised as his gym clothes, a plain black T- Shirt and and black sweatpants, black and white Nike's shoes.

"Hey Bryan what's up man" said a voice, Bryan looked behind him andn saw Kevin in his gym clothes walking up to him. Bryan greeted his new friend.

"What's up man, didn't see you with all these people in this gym", said Bryan referring to the large number of students in the gymnasium waiting for their gym teachers.

Kevin just chuckled "yeah well finding you among the crowd wasn't too hard, with your bright silver hair you stick out like a sore thumb."

Bryan couldn't help but laugh "yeah will you got me there, anyway who's your gym teacher?" asked Bryan. "Mr Casey" answered Kevin. "Awesome I have the same gym teacher too" said Bryan high fiving Kevin. Their gym teacher then came in, after taking attendance, Mr Casey had his class play Basketball, Bryan and Kevin were put on different teams. Bryan was extra careful not to show off too much of his abilities, wanting to avoid any kind of suspicion. Kevin was pretty good he scored 4 times for his team, while Bryan only scored 2. At the end of the class, Kevin's team won 8-6, Bryan had asked Kevin if he had lunch period next, but Kevin said he already had lunch fourth period.

After changing back into his real clothes Bryan made his way towards the cafeteria, luckily the cafe was close to the locker rooms so he made it before the lines got to long. Ever since he had bonded with the symbiote a year ago he had a bigger appetite, his food consisted of a large cheeseburger, french fries, salad, 2 corn dogs and a chocolate milk. Now Bryan was trying to figure out where to sit, then a familiar voice called his name from behind, "hey nice to see you again Bryan."

He turned around and saw Carol holding her lunch smiling, Bryan smiled back "Carol didn't expect to see you here" Bryan responded. "Well this is my lunch break after all, anyway come sit with me and my friends" said Carol escorting Bryan to her table. As Carol lead him towards the table Bryan recognized two familiar faces.

(Luna's POV)

'I was just sitting down with Luan enjoying my lunch, I was trying not to think about what happened last night or about Sam, but then I started thinking about that spider dude that saved me, Luan and Lincoln, I was glad that he came when he did. If it weren't for him Lincoln would be...oh god I don't even want to say it or think it.

My thoughts were interrupted as Carol and some guy with short light silver hair sat down with us. "Hey Luna, Luan" Carol greeted us, I greeted her back "hey Carol, who's your friend?" I asked a little curious on who this guy was. "My name is Bryan with a 'y',am new here" he said, "am Luna Loud and this is my younger sister Luan Loud," introducing myself and my sister.

"Nice to meet you two" said Bryan, I then started a conversation with him, "so where are you from dude?" I asked him, "I moved here from New York with my older sister Ava," he answered. "What grade are you in Bryan?" asked Luan, "11th, am a junior, what about you girls?"

"Am sophomore" I said.

"Am a freshmen" said Luan.

"And am a senior" said Carol.

"So Bryan what type of things are you into?" I asked him, "what do you want to know?" he asked.

"You know like what type of music do you listen to dude" I said.

He then smiled and said "Oh were do start, I love rock, hip hop and sometimes smooth jazz" answered Bryan. Luan then asked her question, "uh Bryan hope you don't mind me asking but why did you dye your hair silver?"

"Luan that's not any of your business" I told my sister thinking it was a little rude, but Bryan didn't seem bothered by it.

"No it's alright Luna she's just curious," he turned to Luan and answered "This isn't a hair dye Luan it's all natural."

All three of us were suprised, if his hair was brighter he would look like a teenage Lincoln. I then looked at his tray and saw that he had already finished his lunch.

"Dang dude you did actually eat all that food while we were talking?" I asked shocked that he could eat all that food so fast.

"Oh this is nothing yesterday he came into the Denny's that I work at and he ate 4 large pancakes, 2 sausages 2 slices of bacon and he was still hungry." said Carol

"Hey what can I say I have a big appetite" responded Bryan.

Just then the bell rang signifying that lunch was over, "dudes we'll see you guys later, nice meeting you Bryan" I said, "you too Luna and Luan."

(regular POV)

Bryan got through the rest of his classes smoothly, in Chemistry he was a average B- student, the teacher was a little weird but he was a nice guy. Geography was a little challenging, trying to mark the right countries was a little tough, but he was given a map of the U,S,A so his assignment was a little easier. Art class was his favorite class of all, he had always loved to paint, He impressed his teacher, Ms Stutzman with a portrait of New York city. The class went by smoothly until the final bell rang, signifying that school was over, students rushed towards the exist to enjoy their weekend.

As Bryan was walking towards the parking lot to his car, he saw Kevin talking with Luan, they were just chatting laughing and smiling. When they were done he approached Kevin.

"Hey Kevin" greeted Bryan,

"Oh whats up B man" Kevin greeted back.

"Nothing much, just saw you chatting with Luan Loud" said Bryan.

"You know her?" asked Kevin.

"I had lunch with her and her sister Luna" said Bryan, "so do you have a little crush on Luan?" teased Bryan with a smirk.

Kevin's cheeks turned sightly red, "Wh-wh-what don't be ridiculous man we're just friends" said Kevin still blushing.

If Bryan's smirk could get even wider, he would look like Gin Ichimaru from the Bleach anime. "Look Kevin it's okay if you like Luan there's nothing wrong with that." said Bryan.

Kevin just sighed, "Yeah I do like her, a lot actually" confessed Kevin.

"Why don't you just ask her out this weekend?" asked Bryan. "It's complicated B" said Kevin.

Bryan was confused, "whys that, is it because she's a freshmen and your a sophomore?" Bryan asked.

"No it's not that it's the rest of her sisters" explained Kevin.

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "why would that be a problem?" he asked

Kevin then explained, "Luan is the fourth sibling out of eleven kids in her family," Bryan eyes widen, "eleven kids, sheesh have the parents ever heard of something called protection!?" asked Bryan in disbelieved.

Kevin just nodded "one boy and ten girls, and her sisters super protective towards each other, and they pretty much terrorize any guy who asks any of them out on a date." explained Kevin on why he was a little scared to ask Luan out.

"Well Kev since it's Friday you wanna hang today?" Bryan asked, "I can't man my parents don't like it when I stay out after dark." said Kevin.

"Then lets hang right now and I'll get you home before your curfew." said Bryan.

Kevin thought about it, he did want to hang with Bryan, he seemed like an okay guy. After thinking about it he then decided, "alright then I'll just text my parents and let them know am with you." said Kevin.

After sending his text message they both got into Bryan's car and drove out of the parking lot. "So Kev do you any good places to hang?" Bryan asked.

"Well there is a Applebee's that just opened down town." answered Kevin.

"Really? then lets go there then I could go for some ribs, chicken fingers and some mozzarella sticks." said Bryan, "But B Applebee's is a little expensive don't you think?" asked Kevin.

Bryan just smirked, "well then it's a good thing I have this," said Bryan as he pulled out a platinum credit card. Kevin's eyes widened. "Holy shit dude, where did you get that!? you can afford to pay for more than 2 people with that card" said Kevin shocked that his friend holding one of the best credit cards in America.

"I have a friend in high places," responded Bryan with a smile as he drove towards their destination.

* * *

 **With the Loud siblings**

Lori had just finished picking up all of her siblings from their schools, since it was the weekend the loud siblings wanted to do something together. Lynn jr suggested that they all go to the Applebee's downtown, all of the siblings agreed on the idea, but their mother Rita came down with a cold and couldn't go. Lynn Sr gave his credit card to Lori to take her siblings instead while he stayed home to look after his wife and the baby . He told Lori that if they were going to eat at Applebee's, that she should keep the bill under $100 since the place was expensive and to be home early. Ever since Lincoln, Luna and Luan were assaulted he put a 6:00 curfew on his kids. Lori and the rest of the siblings agreed to their father's conditions, and drove off to Applebee's.

After Lori parked vanzilla the siblings started chatting on what they wanted to eat, as they were making there way towards the restaurant Luan and Luna saw two familiar faces walking towards the entrance.

"Hey Luna look it's Kevin and Bryan" said Luan pointing at the two boys. Luna looked in the direction where her sister was pointing and saw Bryan and his friend Kevin Takeda. Luna and Luan walked towards them to say hi.

"Hey Bryan" greeted Luna, Bryan and Kevin looked behind them and saw Luna and Luan.

"Oh hi girls we didn't expect to see you here" said Kevin, "did you two see come here alone?" asked Bryan.

"Oh no we're here with our sisters and brother" Luan said gesturing towards the rest of her siblings coming towards them. Lori came up to them with the rest of the siblings, "girls place stay close to us even a parking lot can be dangerous" said Lori. She then noticed the two boys, "Who's these guy with Kevin?" she asked Luna and Luan

"This is Bryan Stone, his new to our school and apparently Kevin's new friend " said Luan, she then introduced them to the rest of the siblings, "Bryan these are our sisters and only brother." said Luan introducing her siblings.

The siblings then introduced themselves,

"Am Lori the older sister" said Lori

"Hi am Leni or is Lacy" said Leni apparently forgetting her own name, Bryan and Kevin just sweat dropped.

"You already know me and Luan dude" said Luna smiling.

"Am Lynn the athletic and the toughest sister," said Lynn bragging, "so how tough are you Bryan" asked Lynn, the rest of her siblings groaned, Lynn just met the the guy and she's already wants to fight him. Bryan just chuckled, "am pretty tough kid" said Bryan. Lynn just smirked she had just found herself a new sparring partner

Next was the only boy of the group, Bryan recognized him, he was the same boy whom he saved along with with Luna and Luan. "Hi Bryan I'm Lincoln the only brother of the Loud house." said Lincoln extending his hand.

Bryan then shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Lincoln, like your hair by the way." said Bryan, "back at ya" responded Lincoln.

"Am Lucy" a voice spooked everyone from behind including Bryan and Kevin, "am the poetic one of the family that enjoys vampires and the darkness" said Lucy introducing herself in a monotone voice. 'better hope she never meets Blade' thought Bryan.

Then two identical little girls, came up to him, one was wearing a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue strips and a murky green T-shirt under dark blue overalls, the another one was identical to the first only this one was wearing a pink princess dress, a tiara on her head and her was longer and cleaner. The tomboy introduced herself first.

"Nice to meet cha Bryan I'm Lana, if your toilet, sink or bike ever breaks am your trusty repair girl" said Lana introducing herself. Bryan couldn't help but smile, "sure kid I'll be sure to give you a call if I ever need help fixing things" said Bryan smiling a little.

The pink one then walked up to him, "and I'am Lola the most beautiful and classy of the Loud's and as long as you don't make me mad, we won't have any problems," said Lola in her sweet scary voice.

But Bryan wasn't scared of her, and why would he, he has fought armed criminals, jumped off of buildings and faced the Green Goblin and lived. He just sweat dropped and said "uh nice to meet you Lola."

Last was a small girl with a green sweater and and red pants and with glasses. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Lisa Loud, and I don't mean to brag, but am the smart one of the family." said Lisa.

Lola then noticed Kevin, "Hey I remember you, you're that guy that tried to put the moves on Luan" said Lola pointing a finger towards Kevin. Luan slightly blushed, while Kevin put his hands in the air.

"Whoa whoa, I wasn't putting the moves on Luan I was just talking to her," defended Kevin.

"Likely story, we saw the way you were looking at her." accused Lola.

"Alright Lola that's enough, Kevin and I are just friends," said Luan coming to Kevin's aid. sadly though that didn't boost Kevin's confidence, but he was glad that his crush was on his side. Bryan decided to break the ice.

"So anyway since you guys are here, I assume you're all going to have dinner here" said Bryan. "Yeah but we literally have to keep the bill under hundred dollars." said Lori.

"Really? well then how about I treat all of you to dinner" suggested Bryan, all of the siblings were surprised. "But how are you going to pay for it all." asked Lynn. Bryan then smiled as he pulled out his platinum credit card. The siblings were surprised. Soon everybody entered the restaurant, after ordering, the sisters wanted to ask Bryan more questions.

"So Bryan where are you from before coming to Royal Woods?" asked Lori.

"Oh I came from the Big apple." answered Bryan.

Leni gasped "You used to live in a big apple, were there giant worms in it?" asked Leni actually believing that Bryan lived in a giant fruit. Everybody just faced-palmed at that remark.

"No Leni he means he came from New York, the Big Apple is just a nickname for the city" said Lisa.

Lincoln then spoke up, "Cool if you're from NY then that means you must have met Spider-man." said Lincoln.

"Oh come on Lincoln not this again" said Lynn. "Come guys you'll know spider-man is real, we used to see him on the news all the time." said Lincoln

Bryan just chuckled, "well Lincoln I didn't actually meet him face to face, I've just seen him swinging from building to building." said Bryan.

"But why did he use spandex to fight crime?" asked Lori. "I don't know, maybe he thought it was comfortable" joked Bryan.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I loved the fact that he used the color red for his costume at least, it reminded me of blood." said Lucy, her comment kinda made Bryan shudder a bit.

Lana then spoke up, "I thought it was awesome that he could shoot webs at people." said Lana. Lola on the other hand didn't share her twin's enthusiasm. "Of course you would like that gross stuff Lana" said Lola.

"Bet the bad guys ended up in a 'sticky' situation, ha ha ha get it" joked Luan, her siblings just groaned at her joke, but Bryan and Kevin just chuckled a bit. "I wonder what type of music the spider dude liked to listen to, bet it was rock'n roll" said Luna. Lisa on the other hand just imagined what Spider-man's DNA could hold.

Soon their food arrived and everybody dug in, about an hour later after Bryan paid the bill, the Louds said goodbye and Bryan dropped Kevin off at his house. Bryan then drove off towards Detroit, he parked his car in a parking lot garage, and waited for Ava to call, just recently Ava became a journalist and has been filming crimes and spying on the criminals to know where they were going to strike next and she would tell Bryan. He waited for 2 hours until his phone finally rang,

"Hello" said Bryan

"Bryan it's me I've got something" said Ava

"What do you have" he asked

"There is going to be a deal going on down by the docks, Mossy the leader of the vicious Viper gang is going to be selling underage girls to become prostitutes."

Bryan grit his teeth, he hated crimes like this, it sickened him that young girls were going to be sold into prostitution. "I'll meet you by the docks" said Bryan, before he could hang up, Ava stopped him, "Wait Bryan remember to keep your temper in check, you remembered what Fury said, if you lose your cool the symbiote could go on a rampage" warned Ava. "Don't worry Ava I got this." said Bryan as he hung up. Bryan then let the suit cover his body and swung towards the docks.

* * *

Ten minutes later Bryan met Ava on top off a shipping container, she had on her white tiger costume on, they saw a couple of black cars pull up, and about fifth-teen armed man came out, one guy had neatly combed black hair and was wearing a black and white hoodie he also had a couple of tattoos on his neck, this man was Alexander Mossy local gang leader of Viper gang.

Then a black limo pulled up with four black hummers and a large truck, a large man exited the limo, he had a black suit with a red tie, he was accompanied by his men who were also armed. "Where are the girls?" Bryan asked Ava. "My guess is that there in that red container" said Ava. They needed to make sure they saw the girls before springing into action.

Just then the large man spoke up, "Mossy I trust you remember our deal" said the man in a thick Russian accent, Mossy smiled of "course Abram" said Mossy as he signaled one of his men to open the container to reveal a group of underage girls and teenagers. "In exchange for a couple of whores you give me and my men brand new and shiny guns and 500 thousand dollars" said Mossy. Abram's men brought out 2 suitcases containing the money, and they later opened the back of the truck to reveal a bunch of guns, Mossy smiled and looked at Abram, "a pleasure doing business you" said Mossy as he shook Abram's hand.

Just then smoke erupted all around them, all the men started shooting blindly in all directions, Bryan shot webs at two thugs and their guns away, he jumped towards and planted his feet on their faces, knocking them out, Bryan jumped into the air and shot web at seven guards, he pulled them up into the air and hung them upside on the railing, they were screaming to be let down so Bryan webbed their mouths to shut them up. Ava was fighting the thugs effortlessly, she used her claws to destroy the men's guns, and easily defeated them. She quickly moved her head just in time to avoid a bullet from from Mossy, she jumped at him, wrapped her legs around his head and threw him against the container wall, he tried to get his gun but White Tiger stomped on his hand breaking it, "AHHHH" he screamed in pain.

Ava brought him to her eye level and said "sorry Mossy but the deals off" she then headbutted him, completely knocking him out. She then saw Abram's Limo drive off. "Web head Abram is getting away!" she shouted. "I got him Tiger don't worry" said Bryan as he swung after the Limo. He easily caught up with it and landed in front of the windshield. Abram pulled out his handgun and shot at Bryan, but he simply dodged due to his spider sense, he punched through the windshield and grabbed Abram and pulled him out and jumped on top of a container.

The Limo below fell right into the water and sank, Bryan then proceeded to punch Abram in the face over and over again, Bryan hated scum like this, people who thought they can get away with hurting innocents especially kids and not suffer the consequences, after the tenth punch, Bryan stopped. Abram face was now swollen badly and was missing a couple of teeths. He then picked him over his shoulder and swung towards Ava.

Ava was tying up a couple of thugs when she saw Bryan land in front of her, with Abram over his shoulder, she noticed Abram's face but didn't say anything. After Bryan had webbed up the remaining thugs, he and Ava fled the scene has they heard police sirens. On the roof of a building, Ava decided to speak up.

"So you want to explain what happen to Abram's face?" asked Ava,

"I just punched him several times Ava, I didn't kill him." said Bryan,

"I told you to keep your temper under control Bryan, you could have killed him" said Ava with her voice was rising.

"What's the big deal he's a criminal, he's still alive and we have evidence to put him and Mossy away." said Bryan starting to get angry.

"Regardless of him being a criminal, we can't just brutally assault them like that, that's not what we're about" said Ava.

Bryan took a deep breath, he didn't want to get angry especially not with Ava. "I know am sorry Ava, I'm still new to all this crime fighting stuff, and I guess I just got angry that Abram was abusing young women like that" said Bryan in a quiet voice.

Ava then hugged, "Don't worry B-man, you won't have to do this alone, you have me by your side, I'll always be there for you" said Ava as she held him. During his time training in S.H.I.E.L.D, he and Ava had gotten close, like siblings. "Hey why don't we go get some pizza, crime fighting sure does make me hungry" laughed Ava, Bryan couldn't help but smile, "sure thing." he said, as they then took off to go eat.

 **And there's the fourth chapter, sorry it took so long, college has been hell on me. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and also I've written another story, It's a Kids Next Door story, it was one of my favorite cartoons when I was a kid, so I decided to write one, if any of you are interested go check it out and tell me what you think about it, it's called 'The past returns'.**


End file.
